1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to structures at the inlet of fluid the which absorb energy from the stream of fluids and give the first direction of the flow streams into paths for separation of the fluids from each other. More particularly, the present invention relates to inlet structure which provides a large, complex surface over which liquids containing a large amount of gas will flow without the generation of a large amount of foam with the gas and liquid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
If a separator vessel receives a fluid mixture with a high ratio of gas to liquid, the gas may form a foam with the liquid which will readily carry over to the gas outlet of the vessel. There are many factors which set the quantity and quality of the foam. But, in the final analysis, if the foam is formed, and is carried to the gas outlet, the discharge of the liquid of the foam is termed "failure" of the separator at a predetermined quantity of the liquid.
Foam in Middle East production was discussed to a great extent in the January 1964 article in the IP Review by J. D. Lowd of National Tank Company from his extensive experience with production problems in the Middle East. The sole concession to foam prevention was reference to minimizing turbulence and elimination of re-entrainment of separated phases into each other. The extension of this concept was recognition that as the fluids left the flow line and entered the vessel for separation the "inertia effects" must be quickly and effectively overcome. A carefully designed and compact device was desired to give controlled directional deceleration of the incoming fluids. Evidently, reduction of turbulence would be desired at this point.
All the problems of created foam were touched upon in the Lowd analysis. However, most of the article stepped around the foam reduction problem to study hydraulic radius control for liquid droplet removal from the otherwise separated gas stream. There remains to this day, 12 years later, the problem of effective foam prevention at the inlet separator by mechanical structure.
The oil well fluids arrive at the separator vessel as a mixture. The fluid mixture has a large store of flowing energy. The pressure upon the fluids is being reduced. The flowing energy must be absorbed to large extent. What gas is to be released from the liquids is to be released so that relatively small amounts of foam are formed. Relatively little turbulence must be introduced into the flowing stream. To carry out these functions at the inlet to the separator, a mechanical structure, or unit, must be provided.